jimmycrackcornfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum With No Name
The Forum With No Name (FWNN) is a forum on the zetaboards platform that was started in July 2010. It currently hosts members of the former Kingdom of Trolls (KOT) and The Hotel SCOTT (THS). The Extinction Incident In July 2010, both THS and KOT were lost forever due to IPBfree shutting down their servers. The forums were generally autonomous of one another, however there were some members who posted on both boards. In the aftermath of losing countless number of threads and posts on both boards, many temporary forums were set up. The members were scattered across the internet, some still lost, but most were able to find their way to one of the temporary boards. Talk of Merging On all of the various boards, talk of merging together began to surface. The userbases of KOT and THS were very similar with both having their foundations on IMDb, and as there were some similar posters between the boards, merging together seemed to make sense. There was some bad blood between some of the posters on the boards, but all were willing to set their differences aside to have a more active, productive forum. There were of course some people against merging. However, many of them have since come to FWNN and are posting comfortably. Choosing a Name Once it was decided that the two boards would merge together, the need for a new name arose. It was determined that to have a successful merger, it was necessary to not have the name of the board be related to one of the previous forums. 64 names were put forth, and a tournament ensued to determine which name would win. Forum With No Name was not one of the original choices, but was thrown in as a wildcard and eventually beat out The Panic Room as the name for the forum. The new name went into effect on August 13th, 2010. Memberbase FWNN members come from a wide variety of backgrounds and span many countries from the US to Sweden to Australia to Thailand. The age range is also diverse, with the youngest being in their teens and the oldest in their 30s. Most members originated on one of the IMDb boards (be it Revenge of the Sith or Spiderman 3). Some members have backgrounds in trolling, while others are staunchly against it. Many members are excellent writers who often posts stories for the enjoyment of others on the forum. Administrators Currently, there are 6 administrators of FWNN, Punk, Liz, Dapper Dan Man, Allseeing Eye, Malaiseous, and SCOTT. Forum Function The forum functions as a general discussion board, with a few topic specific forums. The General Discussion forum is easily the most active forum on the board. There are sections specifically for talking about movies, games, board changes, a forum for RPG and stories, a forum for internet games and so much more. The board layout is currently up for debate after the name change, so there may be some changes to the forum. Forum Activities FWNN is a new forum, however it will be home to a variety of forum activities for the users to participate in. Currently there is a Survivor game in progress, and a plan to hammer out a top 100 list of the forum's favorite movies is in progress. Board awards and story competitions are also in FWNN's future.